


Halloween Treats

by The_Forgotten_Nobody



Series: Flash Tumblr Stories [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Tumblr Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 08:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5156408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Forgotten_Nobody/pseuds/The_Forgotten_Nobody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are two kid's costumes in particular that catch Barry's eye on Halloween.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween Treats

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the second of my tumblr Coldflash fics and this one has a bit more editing than the last as I tried to make it a bit longer. I hope you enjoy!

Contrary to popular belief, it was Len who got most into the Halloween spirit.  The spookiest day of the year was the former criminal’s favourite holiday and as a result, their house was renowned for being the best decorated in the city.  They had elaborately carved pumpkins, realistic graves and small white lights which created ghoulish shadows.  And that was only a small section.  Let it be known, Leonard Snart does not do Halloween decorating by half. 

Due to their reputation, Barry and Len’s house was the most popular in the neighbourhood and so their night consisted of watching a scary movie between getting up and answering the door to the many trick or treating children.  Barry loved seeing the creative costumes the kids came up with and it was this Halloween he saw the best of them all.

“Trick or treat!”  There were two kids, a boy and a girl, and they couldn’t have been more than six.  The boy was dressed in a Flash outfit, one of the most common costumes Barry saw, but unlike many of the other kids who had the store bought one, this one was clearly hand-made and the scribbled Flash logo warmed Barry’s heart.  This, however, wasn’t the best part.  No, the best part was the little girl’s costume.  Clad in a tiny blue parka with oversized goggles wrapped around her neck, there was no one else the little girl could be but Captain Cold.  Together, the pair looked absolutely _adorable._

“Wow, you guys look amazing!” Barry gushed.  “Len!”  He called, “You have to see this!”

Len quickly appeared, his eyes widening slightly at the sight of the kids.  A small smile bloomed on his face.  “I’ve gotta say, you guys probably have the best outfits of the night.”

The kids beamed at the praise.  “The Flash is my favourite,” the boy announced proudly.  “He’s the best hero!”

“Nu-uh,” the girl argued, shaking her head vigorously.  “Captain Cold is waaaay cooler.”

Len snorted.  “I like her,” he commented quietly with a smirk.  Barry rolled his eyes playfully.

“I wonder why,” he replied dryly, before returning his attention back to the bickering kids and holding out the bowl of candy.  After briefly halting their argument to take the sweets and thank them, the tiny Flash and Captain Cold continued again as they left, much to the couple’s amusement.

“See, I told you you’d get a costume!”  Barry said, shutting the door.   “She was a very cute Captain Cold.”

 “She was,” Len agreed, a mischievous glint entering his eyes.  “In fact, I’d say it deserves more than some candy, wouldn’t you?  What do you say we give those kids a small surprise?”

After a brief moment of confusion, a smile lit up on Barry’s face and within a few minutes, two very excited children got to meet their idols.

**Author's Note:**

> It would make my day if someone drew those four together, or even just the tiny Captain Cold. If you want to see more headcannons/drabbles, I am Scarlett-Ice on tumblr!


End file.
